Heureux hasard
by Miaou21
Summary: Par un journée d'hiver, Marinette voit une belle occasion de se rapprocher d'Adrien: un échange de cadeaux. Mais que faut-il lui offrir? Et qui Adrien a-t-il pioché?
1. Chapter 1

_Ça y'est! Ma première fan-fic est en ligne! X)_

 _J'ai mis un moment avant de me lancer et pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et, si non, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi pour pouvoir l'améliorer, ou pour tout simplement m'améliorer!_

 _Désolé pour certaines maladresses d'expressions s'il y en a. Certaines expressions ne peuvent pas se traduire :p . S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis aussi désolée, quelquefois, les révisions ne suffise pas!_

 _Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse la lire._

C'était un banal jour d'hiver. À Paris, un fin manteau blanc couvrait la terre, rendant l'atmosphère un peu plus magique.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Marinette ne s'était pas réveillée sous les sonneries de son téléphone. Toute la nuit, elle avait dessiné croquis sur croquis, créant ainsi de quoi remplir toute une garde-robe. Pour Marinette, dessiner devenait une sorte de bulle où elle seule pouvait rentrer. Cela la coupait du monde et lui faisait du bien. Sous les cris de sa mère pour la prévenir que le petit déjeuner était servi, elle émergea difficilement de sa couette et dénicha des vêtements chauds, encore à moitié endormie. Quand elle descendit à la cuisine, elle trouva sur la table un croissant, un pain au chocolat et du jus d'orange. Marinette, qui en général n'attrapait juste un croissant pour le manger en route, prit le temps de s'assoir pour déguster ce repas. Après tout, ce n'est pas chaque parent qui pourrait préparer ça chaque matin! Cette attention n'échappa pas à sa mère.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends le temps de t'assoir pour manger?

Marinette voulait répondre mais sa grosse bouchée l'en empêcha.

-Depuis que je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai d'avoir des parents qui prennent le temps de me faire un petit déjeuner comme celui-ci. D'ailleurs, si je continue de prendre mon temps, je vais finir par être en retard. À ce soir Maman!

-Ma chérie, ne rentre pas trop tard! On a besoin de toi ce soir à la boulangerie.

-Rah c'est vrai… J'y serai! À ce soir!

Elle enfila des bottes noires fourrées, prit son manteau assorti à sa petite veste marron, une écharpe qu'elle avait elle-même confectionnée, une paire de gants rose à pois blancs et sorti affronter le vent froid et la neige virevoltante. Pour Marinette, l'hiver était sa saison préférée, celle où elle avait le plus d'inspiration pour dessiner et créer des vêtements. Elle puisait toujours son imagination dans un grand bol de chocolat chaud avec des petites guimauves.

Arrivée dans la cour du collège, Marinette fut surprise : pas un chat ne s'y trouvait. Elle sortit son téléphone pour s'assurer de ne pas être en retard mais non, elle était (pour une fois) bien à l'heure. Elle leva la tête et vit avec soulagement que tout le monter était monté en classe pour ne pas finir frigorifier sous les marches de l'escalier! Elle gravit deux à deux les marches et entra en classe. Tout le monde s'y trouvait et chahutait joyeusement. Nino parlait avec Adrien de son nouveau jeu vidéo préféré, Chloé racontait à Sabrina ce qu'elle voudrait avoir à Noël (des objets ou vêtements évidemment hors de prix), Kim, Max, Ivan et Alix était en train de débattre sur qui était le meilleur joueur de foot et Rose, Juleka, et Mylène se racontait un épisode de leur série qu'elles avaient vu hier soir. Seul Nathaniel restait en retrait pour perfectionner son art des bandes dessinées. Alya était à sa place et attendait Marinette en écrivant un article sur le Ladyblog. Marinette s'approcha, tout en veillant à ne pas trébucher sur un objet quelconque : crayon, anse de cartable, marche… Elle avait un don pour tomber sur tout et n'importe quoi et ensuite finir les quatre fers en l'air.

-Salut Mari! Pour une fois t'es pas en retard, c'est génial!

-Salut Alya. Ouais on peut dire ça. Mais quand j'ai vu que personne n'était dans a cour, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais à la bourre.

-Oui, j'aurais dû t'envoyer un texto. Comme tout le monde gelait, on est aller demander au directeur de nous ouvrir une classe pour rester au chaud. Viens t'assoir! La prof de français ne devrait pas tarder. T'as fait le devoir pour vendredi, je ne comprends pas trop.

-Oui je l'ai fini hier pendant l'étude. Attends je vais t'aider.

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Marinette expliquait à Alya un texte de Baudelaire, qu'elles devaient commenter. Enfin, leur professeur arriva.

-Bonjour à tous! Veuillez regagner vos places s'il vous plait. Aujourd'hui, avant de commencer le cours sur les différentes figures de style, je voulais vous proposer quelque chose de nouveau. Comme vous le savez, le temps des fêtes approche. Je vous offre de faire… un échange de cadeaux.

À la fin de cette déclaration, un brouhaha indescriptible se mit en place. Chacun se retourna pour demander ce que chacun voulait. La professeure somma le silence et reprit.

-Je vois que vous êtes tous enthousiasme et cela me plait beaucoup. Cependant, cela ne serait pas très amusant si chacun savait qui il a eu. C'est pour ça que cet échange de cadeaux sera anonyme. Vous piocherez un nom mais ne le dire à personne, pas même votre meilleur ami. La veille des vacances, on organisera une petite séance pour manger et offrir vos cadeaux.

-Madame, demanda Rose.

-Oui?

-Quelle est la limite du montant pour le cadeau?

-C'est une question très pertinente. Il me semble qu'un cadeau entre huit et douze euros est raisonnable. Dans tous les cas, le cadeau ne devra pas dépasser les quinze euros. Je vais faire circuler une boite avec des papiers à l'intérieur. Sur chacun des papiers, il y a le nom d'une personne de la classe. Vous prenez un papier puis vous le garder et ne le dites à personne. Vous avez une semaine pour acheter un cadeau. Il faudra ensuite désigner des personnes pour cuisiner et apporter des gâteaux et des boissons. On en reparlera après le tirage.

Marinette était très excitée. Si le hasard état de son côté elle aurait peut-être la chance d'offrir un cadeau à Adrien. Quand se fut son tour, elle plongea la main dans la boite et en sortit un papier chiffonné. Elle le déplia et ouvrit grand les yeux.

Adrien. Merci hasard.

 _Voilà, premier chapitre pondu! Si vous êtes rendu là, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu._

 _N'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir. D'ici le prochain chapitre, je vous dis de prendre soin de vous! Et bonne année 2018!_

 _Miaou21 XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier._

 _Un grand merci à Ekinnox et Luc qui m'ont forcé à continuer et m'ont beaucoup encouragée! Merci à vous les amis!_

 _Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont laissé un review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir._

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapitre deux, bonne lecture!_

Marinette n'en revenait pas. Pour une fois que le hasard était de son côté! Elle voulait le crier sur tous les toits mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait rien laisser transparaitre. Elle se contenta donc de reprendre sa place, tout en souriant.

-Toi, tu as eu la personne que tu voulais non? demanda Alya.

-Non, pas vraiment, menti Marinette. Mais j'ai des idées de cadeaux.

Elle savait que si elle le disait à sa meilleure amie, celle-ci s'emballerait et serait capable de convaincre Marinette de lui offrir plus qu'un simple cadeau.

-Chanceuse, moi je n'ai absolument aucune idée! Si j'avais pu te le dire, tu m'aurais aidé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver de quoi satisfaire cette personne.

Leur professeure reprit la parole, une fois que tout le monde eut pigé son papier.

-Bien, maintenant que vous avez votre nom, je vous propose de prendre le temps de prévoir le repas avant l'échange. Je pensais à un petit déjeuner, c'est plus passe-partout. Il faudrait des personnes pour faire ou amener de la nourriture. Comme il s'agit d'un petit déjeuner, je pensais à des viennoiseries, à moins que vous ayez d'autres suggestions. J'avais songé à Marinette car ses parents sont gérants d'une boulangerie, qui plus est, se situe à côté. Qu'en penses-tu Marinette?

La principale intéressée sortit de sa rêverie et rougit sous les regards inquisiteurs de chacun.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème. Je vais en discuter ce soir avec mes parents et je vous donnerai leur réponse demain.

-Parfait. Penses-tu que tes parents pourraient fournir suffisamment de mets pour toute la classe ou faut-il demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'en apporter?

-Mes parents ont l'habitude des grosses commandes, je pense que nous pourrons nous débrouiller, s'ils acceptent, bien sûr.

-Excellent. Il faut maintenant s'occuper des boissons. Il nous faudrait toutes sortes de jus et même du lait. Qui pourrait les fournir?

-Moi Madame, intervint Chloé. Avec le restaurant de Papa, on a un gros stock de boissons!

-Très bien. Il me semble que c'est bon. Nous avons tous organisé. Ah, il reste un point. Il me faudrait deux élèves pour aider Marinette le matin, pour tout transporter. Qui se porte volontaire?

-Moi Madame, je passerais aider Marinette, se proposa Alya.

-Moi aussi Madame, je vais les aider, se dévoua Adrien.

Marinette se mit à faire une danse de la joie dans sa tête. Adrien s'était proposé pour l'aider, lui qui avait un père si strict. Même si on aurait dit une chose banale, pour Marinette, il s'agissait d'une grande preuve.

-Très bien, nous avons nos deux volontaires. Désormais, le sujet est clos. Vous achèterez vos cadeaux plus tard. Nous allons maintenant étudier les figures de style, une leçon qui sera importante pour votre commentaire sur le texte de Baudelaire. Je vais d'abord écrire le nom de quelques-unes sur le tableau, puis vous aller me les définir dans vos mots.

Pendant que la professeure était de dos, Marinette voulut demander à Adrien si c'était correct vis-à-vis de son père, lui qui organisait de façon carrée l'emploi du temps de son fils. Entre le piano, l'escrime et ses cours de chinois, sans oublier le mannequinat, le garçon avait une vie bien remplie. Si on ajoute à ça le fait qu'il soit un super-héros, bien que son identité soit secrète, Adrien n'a pas une minute à lui dans une journée. Marinette prit son courage à deux mains et tapota doucement l'épaule de l'adolescent. Il se retourna et ses beaux yeux verts rencontrèrent le bleu azur du regard de Marinette.

-Je… je voulais savoir si ça ne dérangerait pas ton père de m'aider à transporter les bateaux…non les châteaux…non les gâteaux! bafouilla-t-elle comme à son habitude.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça! Et si ça le dérange, je le ferais sans qu'il ne l'apprenne, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Merci en tout cas de t'être dévouer!

-C'était normal, après tout, je…

-Marinette et Adrien, si je vous dérange, il faut le dire! les réprimanda leur professeure.

Adrien se retourna et Marinette voyait désormais la vie en rose. Pour l'instant, rien de ne semblait aller mal et elle ne voyait pas comment cette journée pourrait mal se finir.

À la fin de la journée, Marinette avait hâte de tout raconter à ses parents. Il fallait AB-SO-LU-MENT qu'ils acceptent de faire cette commande pour le collège, sinon Adrien ne pourrait pas venir pour l'aider à tout transporter. À son arrivée à la boulangerie, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches pour déposer ses affaires et elle alla retrouver ses paternels au rez-de-chaussée.

-Maman, papa, il faut que je vous demande quelque chose!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie? s'inquiéta tout de suite sa mère.

-Rien de grave maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Aujourd'hui, à l'occasion des fêtes, notre professeure principale nous a proposé de faire un échange de cadeaux. Il se fera la veille des vacances et on va organiser un grand petit-déjeuner. Et elle voulait savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour préparer une commande de viennoiseries. Est-ce que vous acceptez? S'il vous plait, dites-oui!

-Tu dis que c'est pour la veille des vacances, murmura son père en consultant l'agenda des commandes. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous en empêcher. Alors, c'est d'accord! Tu pourras le confirmer demain à ta professeure.

-Youhouuuuu ! Merci papa, merci maman.

Marinette fila dans sa chambre pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde via Facebook, avant de se faire interrompre par sa mère, restée à la boulangerie.

-Marinette, où vas-tu? On a besoin de toi pour tenir la caisse!

-Rahhh j'avais encore oublier, souffla-t-elle. J'arrive maman !

Elle dévala les marches et enfila un tablier portant les insignes du magasin, qu'elle avait dessinée un peu plus tôt dans l'année.

-Au fait ma chérie, ajouta sa mère. Pour une si grande commande nous aurons besoin de ton aide. Et si cela ne dérange pas trop, pourrais-tu demander à Alya ou quelqu'un d'autre de ta classe de nous aider. C'est la première fois que nous avons une demande si importante.

-Bien sûr maman. Pas de problème. Je crois savoir d'ailleurs qui pourrais nous aider.

La vérité, c'est qu'à ce moment précis. Marinette avait pensé à quelqu'un en particulier. Et si pour une autre fois le destin avait décidé de lui donner un coup de pouce.

Demain, elle allait proposer à Adrien de l'aider.

 _Voilà fin du chapitre, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout!_

 _Comme toujours, j'attend vos avis dans des reviews!_

 _Prenez soin de vous!_

 _Miaou21 XX_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjouuuur! Me revoilà, heureuse de reprendre la plume!_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser de ma longue absence. J'ai été prise par l'école et plein d'autre événements._

 _Bref, cessons de blablater, je vous laisse lire le troisième chapitre. Rendez-vous à la fin!_

* * *

À la fin de cette journée pleine d'émotions, Marinette alla se coucher. Demain allait, pour ne pas changer, être une grosse journée : demander à Adrien de cuisiner avec elle les viennoiseries pour la journée de l'échange, ce n'est pas rien! Surtout que Marinette savait pertinemment qu'elle allait bafouiller, comme à son habitude. Comment Adrien allait-il la prendre au sérieux? Pour ne pas trop y penser, Marinette prit son carnet à croquis et tourna les pages. Elle empoigna son crayon et commença à esquisser des traits. Seule cette activité pouvait la calmer. Ayant repris une respiration normale après quelques esquisses, elle se coucha tout en essayant de ne pas trop penser à demain.

Le jour suivant, Marinette se leva, anxieuse. C'était le moment de vérité, le moment de donner son maximum. Le but était simple : ne pas bafouiller et espérer qu'Adrien accepte. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son père, sa mère étant en train de préparer les petits pains à vendre. Une fois que Marinette finit son repas, elle prit son sac, s'habilla chaudement, embrassa son père et se mit en route pour le collège. Il ne neigeait plus et les traces de pas des passants avaient salies le beau tapis blanc. La neige s'était transformée en boue peu attrayante. Marinette soupira à la vue de ce triste spectacle et traversa le passage dédié aux piétons. Elle arriva au collège et parcouru la cour de ses yeux bleus. Tout le monde avait le visage maussade, surement dû au fait de devoir se lever de bonne heure pour aller travailler. Elle chercha Adrien mais ne le trouva pas. Elle marcha en direction d'Alya.

-Salut Alya. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Adrien par hasard?

-Ouh, toi, tu as obtenu l'accord de tes parents pour préparer les pâtisseries. Mais, attends, pourquoi tu cherches Adrien?

-Mes parents ont besoin d'aide pour tout préparer alors je me suis dit qu'Adrien ferait l'affaire.

Marinette en parlait insouciamment, sans se douter une seconde qu'on l'épiait. Derrière un poteau, Chloé et Sabrina écoutait ce que disait la jeune fille.

-QUOI ? Il est hors de question qu'Adrien accepte de cuisiner avec cette pimbèche. Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe.

-Tu pourrais convaincre Adrien de ne pas venir, suggéra sa fidèle acolyte.

-Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Adrien va forcément accepter vu qu'il aura pitié d'elle mais compte sur moi pour que les gâteaux soient immangeables.

La cloche retentit, et le groupe d'élèves se mit en route pour leur premier cours. Marinette s'assit et guetta la moindre personne qui pourrait entrer dans la pièce. Soudain, une chevelure blonde comme l'or et des yeux vert émeraude apparurent. Marinette sentit ses joues chauffer. Ce garçon avait le don de la faire fondre par sa simple présence. Elle sentit ses mains trembler. C'était son moment. Il fallait juste ne pas le gâcher par des bafouillements. Elle respira profondément, se leva et marcha en direction d'Adrien.

-Salut Adrinen heu non Adrien!

-Salut Mari!

Mari. Marinette sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur à l'évocation de son surnom. Sorti de la bouche du garçon, il sonnait encore mieux. Et son intonation…

-Je… j'ai demandé à mes parents pour faire les carreaux, heu non gâteaux. Et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de pêche, NON d'aide. Et je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'aider.

Adrien planta son regard dans les yeux bleus pétillants de la jeune asiatique. Il était habitué de ses cafouillages. Il réfléchit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bien sûr! J'adorerais apprendre à cuisiner aussi bien que toi et tes parents!

Marinette sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il venait de dire oui ! Elle flottait sur un nuage.

-Merci! Tu peux venir sramedi, non jeudi soir pour tout préparer?

-Oui, je demanderais à mon père ce soir. Et s'il dit non, je trouverais un moyen de ne pas manquer ça, finit l'adolescent avec un clin d'œil.

Marinette sentit ses joues prendre feu. Qu'il est beau quand il fait un clin d'œil. Elle sortit de sa rêverie le temps de le remercier.

-Haha, merci c'est gentil. Alors à jeudi!

Marinette lui sourit et se retourna en direction de sa place. Nino, qui était là depuis le début, interrogea son ami alors qu'il observait l'adolescente en biais.

-Alors, mec, on dirait que t'as un rencard jeudi soir!

-Arrête Nino, Marinette est juste…

-Une future conquête? Une possible petite amie?

-Une amie…

-Tu vois? Tu n'es même pas convaincu! Je suis sûr que tu t'entêtes à me dire le contraire, mais ton cœur, lui, veut sortir avec elle.

-Je… je ne suis plus sûr de mes sentiments.

En vérité, Adrien était tourmenté. Il aimait Ladybug, ça il en était certain. Mais d'un autre côté, la belle asiatique avait pris une place importante dans son cœur. Il se demandait de plus en plus souvent s'il s'agissait seulement d'une bonne amie ou s'il était en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Et puis, avoir deux amoureuses, était-ce vraiment éthique? Lui qui ne voulait blesser personne. C'était dans sa nature de vouloir préserver quelqu'un, d'éviter de la faire souffrir. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait beau essayer d'être le plus gentil, attentionné auprès de Ladybug, elle refusait toujours ses avances. Il était peut-être temps de tourner la page avec elle.

À la fin de la journée, Marinette flottait toujours sur son nuage rose de bonheur. C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Alya, qui voyait le visage aussi épanoui de son amie, qu'elle considérait maintenant comme sa sœur, lui glissa une idée intéressante :

-Imagine si Adrien t'a pioché!

-… Oh, ce sert le plus beau Noël de ma vie! Mais il y a très peu de chance que ça arrive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-Rien, pour l'instant. Il faut que je sache qui Adrien a. C'est ma mission.

-O. K… Et comment tu vas le savoir? Tu vas rentrer chez lui par effraction pour sonder son âme pendant qu'il dort?

-Non, c'est trop bizarre. Je vais plutôt chercher des indices jeudi soir, pendant qu'on préparera les gâteaux.

-Tu vas vraiment pouvoir lui poser des questions qu'un humain normalement constitué peut comprendre? Haha, laisse-moi rire!

-Bon je ne te promets pas que je ne vais pas bafouiller mais je vais faire des efforts! J'y arriverais! Enfin, j'espère…

Marinette rentra chez elle, fit ses devoirs et aida à la fermeture de la boulangerie. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, vidée.

-Marinette, on dirait que tu as eu une dure journée, remarqua Tikki.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas acheter à Adrien?

Il y eut une minute de flottement. Marinette se leva d'un coup et se rua vers sa chaise de bureau.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai. J'ai pas commencé à réfléchir! Je comptais lui offrir un vêtement mais l'échange est dans une semaine. Même avec le week-end qui arrive, je n'aurais pas le temps. Il me faut de l'inspiration, du temps, des matériaux… Han, je n'y arriverais jamais!

-Calme-toi Marinette. Respire doucement. Tu sais, on dit que la nuit porte conseil. Peut-être que demain, tu auras une idée lumineuse.

-Tu as raison Tikki, ce n'est pas en m'énervant que je trouverais une idée. Je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée.

Marinette gagna sn lit et ferma les yeux. Après une demi-heure chercher le sommeil, elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et s'assit.

-Mmh, Marinette? Tu as fait un cauchemar, spécula Tikki à moitié endormie.

-Non Tikki, encore mieux. Je sais quoi lui offrir.

* * *

 _Voilà fin du chapitre. Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu!_

 _Je ne vous promets pas de date pour le prochain chapitre mais je vais faire au plus vite. Encore une fois, désolé du retard!_

 _Miaou21 (aKa Natsuki)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou! Me revoilà (oui encore)après une logue absence. Je ne chercherais pas d'excuse et vais assumer pleinement le fait que je sois procrastinatrice professionelle! Dans tout les cas, ça ne veux as dire que j'ai abandonné cette fic, au contraire, je m'y replonge avec grand plaisir. Bref, tout ça on s'en fout, c'est le chapitre qui est interessant. Place à la lecture!_

* * *

 _Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

Un cri étouffé vint troubler le bruit régulier du réveil d'Adrien.

-Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais Adrien? Interrogea Plagg, à moitié endormi.

-Je réfléchis mais je ne trouve pas!

-Ça ne m'aide as vraiment, il me faudrait du camembert pour m'aider à y voir plus clair.

-Tu ne penses qu'a ton estomac… Je cherche une idée de cadeau à offrir à Marinette.

-C'est tout? Tu me réveilles pour ça?

-OUI, mais il faut que je trouve quelque chose vraiment bien. Marinette fait toujours tout main, elle est douée contrairement à moi. Je dois absolument avoir LE cadeau parfait.

-Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir à ce qu'elle aime, ou je ne sais pas moi. Dans tous les cas, il me faut du camembert!

-Elle aime la mode, la couture, la cuisine…

-Adrien, mon camembert, s'il te plait…

-Hum…

Un silence de quelques minutes suivi ce marmonnement.

-Ad-

-JE SAIS!

-Bien mais ne crie pas, il est quand même 2 heures du matin.

Adrien s'apprêtait à répondre mais il entendit des pas s'approchant de sa chambre. Il se rallongea, dos à la porte, et ferma les yeux. Gabriel Agreste ouvra la porte et se posta devant le lit de son fils quelques secondes, le temps de vérifier si c'était lui qui venait de faire ses bruits. Constatant, qu'il dormait à poings fermés, il repartit aussitôt, en se demandant s'il n'avait pas halluciné.

-On est passés proches de se faire prendre, hein? Chuchota calmement Adrien

-Je te l'avais dit, si tu ne criais pas comme un fou aussi. Cette idée de réfléchir au beau milieu de la nuit…

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que l'échange est vendredi prochain. Avec la tonne d'examens et de devoirs, je ne pourrai pas m'y atteler les soirs de semaines. Si on rajoute le ou les possibles akumas et l'aide que je dois apporter à la boulangerie le vendredi matin, tôt j'imagine, je vais devoir m'y consacrer demain et dimanche, toute la journée. En plus j'ai promis à Nino de jouer avec lui et peut-être d'aller au cinéma.

-…

-Plagg, ça va? Tu ne dis plus rien.

-Adrien, donne-moi du fromage.

Marinette se réveilla aux aurores. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à planifier la création de ses cadeaux. Résultat, elle se leva avec un début de cernes. Malgré ça, elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle prit un croissant et un verre de jus d'orange, s'habilla comme à son habitude, attrapa son cartable et se mit en marche tranquillement vers le collège. Alya la vit attendre au passage piéton, elle décida donc de l'attendre de l'autre côté de la route.

-Salut Marinette. T'as une petite mine dis-moi.

-Salut. Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir au cadeau à celui que j'ai pioché…

-Essaye quand même de dormir pour ne pas tomber de fatigue lors des cours!

-Je vais essayer.

La vérité, que Marinette ne pouvait confier à son amie, c'est que les attaques nocturnes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Cette double vie commençaient vraiment à l'épuiser. Enfin, c'était le prix à payer pour sauver Paris tous les jours!

La journée passa à vite allure et tout le monde était excité d'enfin sortir de la salle de classe. Adrien entra dans la limousine, s'assit et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son père. Objectif : faire en sorte que son père accepte que son fils parte aider à la boulangerie de Marinette. Évidemment, avec un paternel aussi protecteur ou renfermé, dépendamment de la vision, c'état Mission Impossible pour l'adolescent. Arrivé à la maison, Adrien toqua à la porte du bureau de son père, attendit l'accord de celui-ci pour entrer ou tourna la poignée.

-Que veux-tu Adrien?

-Bonjour père, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, vendredi prochain, on fait un échange de cadeau avec l'école et nous avons demandé à une de mes amies de préparer la nourriture. Elle aurait besoin d'aide le matin même pour tout préparer et je voulais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour que j'y aille.

Un long silence, lourd, emplit la pièce. Adrien tortillait ses mains dans son dos, de plus en plus inquiet. Il fallait que son père accepte, il avait promis à Marinette de l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas la laisse tomber du jour au lendemain. Le paternel émit un raclement de gorge.

-C'est d'accord.

-Vraiment? Oh merci, père!

Adrien s'élança dans ses bras et sourit. Il allait pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

De son côté, Marinette profita du calme qui régnait dans la boulangerie pour s'atteler à la confection de ses cadeaux, car oui, ils étaient plusieurs! Comme ils allaient plus prendre du temps que de l'argent, elle pensait qu'en faire deux serait mieux qu'un. Maintenait, il s'agissait de ne pas se mettre en retard. La jeune styliste sortir son carnet de croquis, empoigna un crayon de papier et le laissa danser sur le papier. Quelques boulettes plus tard, elle eut enfin ses idées de dessinées. Ensuite, elle dressa une liste de tout ce qui lui fallait et, sur un calendrier, elle fit une croix sur les dates pour travailler ses cadeaux. Presque tous les prochains jours étaient marqués d'un X.

-Bon assez travaillé, je vais me coucher, j'ai beaucoup à faire demain, murmura l'adolescente, à moitié endormie.

-Bonne nuit Marinette, dit Tikki en se couchant près de sa porteuse.

Le lendemain, ce fut l'appel de sa mère qui tira Marinette de son sommeil.

-Marinette, lève-toi ma chérie!

L'intéressé grommela en remontant la couette sur ses yeux mais se résigna assez vite. Aujourd'hui, pas le temps de traîner, elle avait beaucoup de travail. Elle sortit donc de son lit, salua Tikki comme chaque matin et descendit manger quelque chose. Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir en bas, s'occuper de la boulangerie avec son mari. Marinette avala un croissant tout juste sortit du four avec un peu de lait chocolaté avant de monter prendre ses vêtements. Elle partit dans la salle de bains s'habiller avant de monter de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à son bureau avant de ressortir son carnet ainsi que sa machine à coudre. Elle fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit un rouleau de tissu blanc ainsi qu'un noir. Puis elle se mit au travail, sous les encouragements de son kwami et sur fond de musique rock, celle de Jagged Stone.

Adrien se leva tôt. But de la journée : retrouvé ce qui allait être un des deux cadeaux de Marinette. Pour cela, il allait devoir se rappeler où son père l'avait mis. Il sortit de sa chambre et commença par fouiller dans un des placards à l'entrée. Enfoncé dans les cartons, le jeune jetait en arrière tout ce qui ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il cherchait. Plagg se glissa hors de sa chemise et bailla :

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu jettes tout en arrière?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je cherche le cadeau.

-Tu te fatigues pour rien, offre-lui un bon camembert.

-Marinette est plus raffinée que toi, elle n'a pas besoin de camembert! Bon, c'est pas là, je vais aller voir dans la remise vers le bureau de père.

Plagg soupira et se cacha de nouveau dans la chemise du mannequin. Une fois les cartons remis en place, Adrien partit vers la remise et, après quelques minutes intenses à fouiller et tout jeter, il dénicha enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

* * *

 _Et voilà, chapitre un peu court mais ça me remet dans le bain doucement! J'écris déja la suite, histoire que vous n'attendiez pas encore 6 mois! Merci à ceux qui continue de me lire, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, vous pouvez manger un cookie, vous le méritez ^^._

 _Si vous avez des commentaires, questions ou des reviews (positifs ou negatifs hein) à faire, hésitez pas! On peut toujours s'améliorer. Sur ce, bonne journée/ soirée, je retourne à mon clavier!_

 _Miaou21_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou! Me revoilà! Dites donc, on dirait que je suis productive. Mais que m'arrive-t'il? Non, en vrai, c'est juste que j'avais vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration! Donc, trêve e blabla, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, qui commence à annoncer la fin (oui, c'est bientôt fini ;( )_

* * *

Le week-end était passé à toute allure. Adrien avait trouvé son cadeau, rédigé une carte de vœux et avait emballé le tout. Son deuxième cadeau se ferait au dernier moment. Quant à Marinette, elle avait passé de longues heures cloitrées dans sa chambre pour finaliser ce qu'elle avait mis en place depuis vendredi soir. Bien sûr, tout ceci avait été agrémenté de plusieurs attaques d'akumas et de devoirs à faire, sous peine de se faire avertir. En somme, un week-end des plus mouvementés.

Lundi matin, le réveil était dur pour les étudiants du collège Françoise Dupont. Plus les vacances approchaient, plus leur motivation baissait. La classe de Marinette n'échappait pas à cette baisse de moral, même si pour eux, le vendredi allait être assez tranquille. D'ailleurs, les adolescents n'avaient plus que cet échange à la bouche. Certains avaient décidé d'enquêter pour savoir qui avait pioché qui tandis que d'autres se vantaient de leur cadeau. Marinette et Alya, elles, ne s'était rien dit, question de préserver le mystère jusqu'au bout.

-Je trouve ça un peu nul que les gens veuillent a tout prix savoir par qui ils ont été piochés, commenta Alya en observant Kim, Max et d'autres. Ce serait mieux d'attendre, non?

-Ils sont juste curieux, répliqua Marinette. Si ça les amuse de théoriser, laissons-les. Ça ne nous dérange pas, après tout.

-C'est vrai, admit son amie.

Leur professeure entra dans la salle et somma le silence. Un nouveau cours allait commencer.

Jusqu'à jeudi, les journées furent bien remplies. Deux contrôles, l'un en chimie, l'autre en français, plusieurs travaux de remis, des devoirs à faire et des notes à prendre. Le seul moment de répit des collégiens était la pause du midi et le soir, une fois que les devoirs étaient finis. Marinette, elle travaillait jusqu'à tard le soir pour finir à temps ses cadeaux.

Ce jeudi, en fin d'après-midi, Adrien se trouvait dans la cuisine, un tablier blanc autour de la taille. Après une rapide vérification, son kwami sortit et se posta devant son porteur.

-On peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas, répondit Adrien, la tête dans un placard, entrain de chercher de la farine. J'ai trouvé le cadeau de Marinette mais je comptais aussi lui faire des macarons, plus précisément les mêmes que ceux que son père a montré, lors de son cours de pâtisserie. J'espère qu'elle les aimeras.

Le cuisinier en herbe sortit de son sac une feuille, où il avait griffonné la recette du père de son amie. Après avoir vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait aucun ingrédient, il commença à mesurer, verser et tous les mélanger. Plagg plongea sa patte dans le mélange et la lécha.

-Pouah!

-C'est si mauvais que ça, s'inquiéta Adrien.

-Ça ne goute pas le camembert!

L'adolescent roula les yeux au ciel et forma les macarons. Puis, ils les enfourna selon le temps de cuisson indiqué par sa feuille. Pendant ce temps, il nettoya le plan de travail, tout en gardant un œil sur le four. Son téléphone sonna. Un message de Nino apparut à l'écran.

 _Nino : Tu viens me rejoindre en ligne?_

 _Adrien : Oui mais je dois d'abord finir un truc._

 _Nino : Quel genre de truc?_

 _Adrien : Pour demain!_

 _Nino : Ah, l'échange! Photo STP._

Adrien appuya sur l'icône en forme d'appareil photo, cadra le four et toucha le déclencheur.

 _Adrien a envoyé une photo_

 _Nino : Tu me feras gouter?_

 _Adrien : Désole mais c'est juste assez pour la personne que j'ai pioché! Une prochaine fois :p._

 _Nino : J'ai hâte que tu en refasses alors!_

Le minuteur qu'Adrien avait programmé sonna. C'était le signal. Armée de gants, il sortit doucement la plaque remplit de petits gâteaux roses à pois blancs. Après qu'ils eurent refroidis, il les fourra de crème à la vanille, posa sur le dessus une autre moitié de gâteau et les plaça dans un plat. Il les couvrit de film plastique et les emmena dans sa chambre. Posés sur son bureau, Adrien fut satisfait et changea l'heure de son réveil. Demain, il devait se lever plus tôt pour pouvoir aider les parents de son amie.

Marinette travaillait encore, un verre d'eau à portée de main. Elle tenait devant elle un t-shirt blanc et un foulard beige, tous deux fait mains, comme à son habitude. Il ne restait plus qu'a broder les deux petits symboles qu'elle avait dessiner, plus tôt dans la semaine. Elle entendit toquer à la trappe menant à sa chambre. Après avoir fait un rapide signe à Tikki pour qu'elle se cache, elle se leva et ouvrit. Sa mère se tenait dans les escaliers, un torchon sur l'épaule.

-Ne te couches pas trop tard ma chérie, demain tu dois te lever tôt, n'oublie pas.

-Non maman, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en rappeler.

C'était sûr! L'adolescente ne risquait pas d'oublier! Arien allait venir chez elle et ils allaient faire des gâteaux. Une belle matinée en perspective. Elle referma la trappe, retourna à son bureau et finit de coudre les deux ornements. Très satisfaite de son travail, elle prit un sac cadeau, emballa individuellement chacun des vêtements, déposa un nœud sur le dessus et les déposa dans le sac. Elle empoigna ensuite un crayon, fit glisser jusqu'à elle une carte de vœux choisis avec soin et commença à écrire un petit mot. Rien d'extravagant ni de romantique, juste un « _Joyeux Noel Adrien! Marinette, xx_ ».

La styliste jeta un œil à son téléphone. Trois messages d'une seule expéditrice : Alya.

 _Alya : Salut Mari, prête pour demain?_

 _Alya : J'espère que tu n'as pas oublier de finir tes cadeaux! (Je te dis ça comme ça, on ne sait jamais!)_

 _Alya : Ah et n'oublie pas de te lever demain, ce serait bête de ne pas passer la matinée avec Adrien._

 _Marinette : Haha, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi! Et toi, tu as tout finit pour demain?_

 _Alya : Oui! Mais j'ai quand même peur que ça ne plaise pas à la personne._

 _Marinette : Arrête de t'en faire, tout sera parfait. À demain matin pour transporter les viennoiseries!_

 _Alya : A demain Mari, ne rêve pas trop à Adrien._

 _Marinette : Très drôle!_

Elle éteignit son téléphone, le déposa au-dessus de son lit et se coucha.

-Bonne nuit Marinette!

-Bonne nuit Tikki.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas trop penser à demain.

Le lendemain, tôt le matin, une chanson de Jagged Stone brisa le silence apaisant de la chambre de Marinette. Celle-ci s'étira, appuya sur le bouton _Snooze_ et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Puis, elle réalisa que c'était ce matin qu'il fallait ne pas trainer alors elle sauta hors de son lit, failli tomber et se rua vers sa garde-robe.

-Tu ne met pas les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude? demanda Tikki.

-Non, je voudrais mettre quelque chose avec les couleurs de Noel. Mais attends, je n'ai rien qui soit rouge ou vert!

Son expression changea et sa joie se transforma en panique. Elle ouvrit la porte de son placard et commença à lancer en l'air tout ce qui ne correspondaient pas à ses critères.

-Pas ça, c'est bleu. Ça, encore moins! Depuis quand j'ai un jean jaune, moi?

Une fois son plancher couvert de morceaux de vêtements, elle dénicha, dans un carton intact, une jupe en velours rouge, une paire de collants noirs en satin, et un pull moulant vert sapin.

-Hé, ce n'est pas si mal, ça! Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir ce genre de vêtements.

Elle fonça ans la salle de bain et enfila l'ensemble. Pour compléter le tout, elle s'attacha un collier avec une breloque en forme de cadeau autour du cou, ainsi qu'un bracelet en argent, un cadeau de sa grand-mère pour son dernier Noel. Elle retourna courir dans sa chambre et enfonça sa tête dans son placard, encore une fois.

-Je croyais que tu avais tout ce qu'il te faut!

-Non, il me manque des chaussures! Je cherche mes bottines grises, tu sais celle que Alya m'avait offert l'année dernière!

-Je crois les avoir vu tout au fond, derrière des boites.

-Ah oui, tu as raison, elles sont là!

Marinette les descendit à l'entrée, ainsi que ses cadeaux qu'elle déposa sur un meuble, pour ne pas les abimés.

Adrien s'était réveillé avant son réveil. Le stress ou l'excitement? L'adolescent ne savait pas. Une fois que son téléphone émis sa sonnerie, il se leva et s'habilla avec les vêtements qu'il avait préparé : un pull rouge et un jean noir. Un petit peu esprit de noël sans tomber dans l'extravagance. Après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner, seul encore une fois, il prit son sac de course celui qui contenait ses présents avant de partir voir son garde du corps. Celui-ci le conduisit à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Il toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre, sous les flocons de neige tombant du ciel. La mère de son amie tourna la poigne, le salua et l'invita à entrer.

-Merci encore d'être venue Adrien!

-De rien madame, ça me fait plaisir de vous aider.

-Marinette ne devrait pas tarder, tu peux poser ton manteau aussi, dit-elle en pointant un porte manteau, non loin de l'entrée.

L'adolescent laissa donc ses vêtements d'extérieur et secoua ses cheveux blonds, emmêlés. La porte de l'arrière-boutique craqua et s'ouvra, laissant apparaitre une silhouette féminine, bien connue du jeune mannequin.

* * *

 _Voilàààààà, c'est fini! J'espère que a vous a plu! Hésitez pas à pster un review, positif ou negatif! Il reste 1 ou 2 chapitres, grand maximum mais je vous réserve une surprise ;) Mangez un cookie en attendant, ça vous aidera à patienter :p_

 _A plus dans le bus!_

 _Miaou21_


	6. Chapter 6

_Heyyy! Me revoilà, avec un tout nouveau chapitre! Avouez, vous êtes impressionnés :p. En vrai, j'essaie juste de finir cette fanfic au plus vite pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trois plombes et que moi, ma motivation ne s'envole pas de nouveau!_

 _Allez, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin._

* * *

Adrien fut subjugué par la tenue de Marinette. La jupe lui mettait ses belles jambes en valeurs. Heureusement qu'il avait posé son manteau ou le jeune mannequin serait plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Salut Marinette!

-Monjour Adrien! Heu non, bonjour Adrien!

Adrien sourit. Il était maintenant habitué aux petites erreurs de langage de son amie. Il se tourna vers sa mère et lui demanda simplement :

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un tablier, s'il vous plait.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais! Marinette, vas chercher un tablier pour ton ami.

Sa fille sortit en courant de la boulangerie et revint avec une blouse blanche, ayant une tache brune sur le devant.

-La tache devant, c'est du chocolat qui refuse de partir, s'excusa Marinette, un peu honteuse.

-Oh mais ça ne fais rien.

-Tourne-toi, je vais te l'attacher.

Il obéit. Elle lui passa au-dessus de la tête et lui fit un nœud à la taille. Elle se posta devant lui et rit :

-Tu ressembles à un vrai chef comme ça, il ne te manque que la toque!

-Il me faudrait aussi certainement un peu de talent!

Ils furent interrompus par le père de Marinette, qui transportait un gros sac de farine.

-Ah bonjour Adrien! Prêt à te salir les mains?

-Oui!

-Parfait.

Il sortit de sa poche un papier tout chiffonné. Il s'agissait d'une liste de pâtisseries.

-Avec Sabine nous avons réfléchi et avons décidé de faire des pains au chocolat, des croissants, des chaussons aux pommes et des cookies amandes chocolat, pour votre petit déjeuner. Est-ce que vous voulez ajouter quelque chose?

-Mais papa, il y a beaucoup trop de choses. On n'est pas des ogres non plus!

-Tu oublies Alix et Kim, Marinette, répliqua Adrien.

-Vu comme ça… Finalement, nous en aurons assez!

-Bien, reprit le boulanger. Sabine et moi allons préparer les pains, les croissants et les chaussons. À vrai dire, j'avais déjà préparer une fournée de chaque plus tôt ce matin, alors nous n'aurons qu'à les faire cuire, sauf si on en fait une autre tournée. Enfin, nous verrons bien. Quant à vous mes apprentis, vous allez vous occuper des cookies. Marinette, tu pourras expliquer la recette à ton ami?

La principale intéressée était mitigée. Évidemment qu'elle connaissait la recette sur le bout des doigts, c'était même la première que son père lui avait enseignée. Oui mais voilà, avec Adrien dans les parages, c'était gaffes, boulettes, bafouillages et cafouillages assurés. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix, ses parents comptaient sur elle!

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Merci ma chérie, tu nous aide vraiment! Bon, Marinette tu sais où sont les ingrédients, nous allons tous faire cuire, Si tu as besoin de nous, viens nous chercher! Bonne chance.

Et ils s'éclipsèrent de la pièce. Un long silence suivi leur départ. Marinette se tourna vers son Adrien et bafouilla :

-On devrait congeler, non commencer?

-Tu as raison. Il faut quoi dans cette recette?

-De mémoire, il nous faut de la farine, des œufs, de la cassonade, du chocolat, des amandes et du beurre.

Marinette bougea d'un bord à l'autre de la pièce pour tout trouver, sous l'œil admiratif de l'apprenti pâtissier.

-Comment fais-tu pour te souvenir de l'endroit exact de chaque chose?

-Haha, l'habitude!

Elle ne rit pas longtemps. En voulant rapporter la farine sur le comptoir, elle se prit les pieds dans… dans ces propres pieds et lâcha le sac qui atterrit…. Sur la tête d'Adrien!

-Oh non non non non! Désolé désolé Adrien!

Il rit sous le sac, l'enleva et la rassura :

-Tout va bien Marinette, ce n'est pas un peu de farine qui va me tuer!

-Attends ne bouge pas.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et commença à secouer les doux cheveux du mannequin. Elle baissa les yeux et vit ceux étonnés du blond, puis elle rougit et se maudit intérieurement pour avoir pris les devants de cette façon.

-Hahaha, rit-elle nerveusement, désolé, tu voulais peut-être le faire toi-même.

-Non heu ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas grave.

Marinette, que l'on allait bientôt pouvoir rebaptiser écrevisse, se plaça devant le comptoir fit un signe de la main pour inviter Adrien à la rejoindre.

-Tu commences par verser la cassonade et le beurre.

Elle illustra ses paroles par des gestes.

-Ensuite, tu peux l'œuf et la farine. Vas-y!

Minutieusement, Adrien fendit la coquille, versa le contenu dans le saladier et ajouta la farine, après l'avoir pesé avec précaution.

-Maintenant, on ajoute le chocolat, après l'avoir haché.

Marinette empoigna un couteau et découpa la tablette si rapidement que son ami lâcha un sifflement d'admiration, qui fit rougir Marinette dans son for intérieur.

-Tu peux verser le sachet d'amandes s'il te plait?

-À vos ordres Maitre! Fit Adrien en levant le bras comme un soldat.

Marinette laissa un rire cristallin s'échapper de sa bouche avant de la taper amicalement sur l'épaule.

-Et là, on ajoute l'ingrédient secret.

-Je suis privilégié alors?

-Considère toi chanceux, oui!

Elle sortit d'un placard un pot blanc. A priori, rien d'extraordinaire. Quand elle enleva le couvercle, Adrien vit de la poudre blanche.

-On dirait de la levure, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Ne te fie pas à son apparence.

-C'est quoi alors?

-Ah mais je ne vais pas te le dire, un magicien garde toujours ses secrets!

Adrien leva un sourcil sous l'œil amusé de Marinette.

-Allez viens! On a presque fini.

Après avoir ajouté une cuillère de cette poudre secrète, elle mélangea énergiquement avec une cuillère en bois. Adrien prit la relève et après quelques minutes, Marinette toucha la pâte pour vérifier son onctuosité.

-Parfait. C'est la meilleure pâte que j'ai jamais eue!

-Sérieusement?

-Oui! Peux-tu me donner une claque s'il te plait.

Gros silence du côté d'Adrien. Mariette ne comprenait toujours pas qu'elle avait fait une faute de langage et pensait que son ami n'a juste pas entendu.

-Adrien?

-Tu veux que je te donne une claque?

-Hein? Non non non, je voulais dire une plaque. Désolé.

L'adolescente rit nerveusement, tandis que dans sa tête c'est tape sur le font à gogo! Qu'elle cruche elle pouvait faire quand elle le voulait.

Une fois la demande de Marinette accomplie, elle sortit d'un tiroir des emportes pièces en forme de sapin, de bonhomme de pain d'épices, de boules de noël et de canne de bonbons. Avec un rouleau à pâtisserie, elle montra à son ami comment bien étaler la pâte. Une fois cela fait, les deux cuisiniers découpèrent plusieurs biscuits avec l'aide des emportes pièces. Ils les déposèrent sur la plaque, couverte de papier cuisson. Après les avoirs disposés de manière qu'ils ne se touchent pas, les deux amis se regardèrent et firent cognés leurs poings en criant : BIEN JOUÉ!

Ils apportèrent ensemble les biscuits au père de Marinette, qui les enfourna en même temps qu'une deuxième tournée de pains au chocolat.

-Il reste environ 15 minutes, vous pourriez en profitez pour aller vous nettoyer, vous ressemblez à des bonhommes de farines.

Il secoua les cheveux de sa fille qui riait.

-D'accord papa, on y va. Hum, tu viens Adrinien, non Adrien.

Décidément, chasser le naturel, il revient au galop! Elle le fit monter dans l'appartement familial, situé deux étages plus haut. Arrivé dans la salle de bains, elle lui preta un gant de toilettes humide pour qu'il puisse s'enlever toute trace de poudre blanche.

-Et donc, commença Adrien, la tête recouverte de son gant, tu es contente du cadeau que tu vas faire à ton binôme?

Marinette se raidit aussitôt, le visage rouge. C'était ridicule de réagir ainsi puisqu'Adrien n'avait pas demandé de nom mais la jeune adolescente ressentait quelque chose au fond d'elle. De l'appréhension sans doute. LA peur qu'il n'aime pas ses cadeaux.

-J'ai… j'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère que la personne aimera.

-Je n'en doute pas! répondit Adrien en souriant à son amie.

Le père de Marinette les appela du rez-de-chaussée pour les prévenir que c'était prêt. Ils descendirent à toute allure le rejoindre.

-Tenez mes petits apprentis, je vous ai fait de belles boites pour l'occasion.

-Papa, c'est trop! On aurait pu s'en charger nous-même tu aurais eu moins de travail.

-Tututu, allez, habillez-vous ou vous allez être en retard.

Une cloche tinta et Alya entra dans la boulangerie, les joues rouges et un sac rouge pendant de sa main.

-Désolé du retard, je ne retrouvais plus mes chaussures.

-Ce n'est pas grave Alya, sourit Marinette, on vient tout juste de finir. Tu vas quand même pouvoir nous aider même avec le sac?

-Bien sur voyons.

Elle prit dans ses mains une boite avec une petite inscription qui indiquait ce qu'il y avait dans la boite. C'était écrit « pains au chocolats ». Adrien quant à lui prit la boite « chaussons aux pommes » et une autre dite « croissants ». Enfin Marinette prit celle « cookies amande chocolat ».

-On y va à ce soir Maman, à ce soir papa!

-Marinette, attends! Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose?

Elle réfléchit et d'une main, se frappa le front.

-Mes cadeaux… Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle posa délicatement la boite puis se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Elle trébucha deux trois fois en allant si vite mais elle y était maintenant habituée. Elle prit le sac, redescendit au pas de course et arriva essouffler au rez-de-chaussée.

-Là, on peut y aller.

Ils se mirent en route pour le collège, situé à deux pas de la boulangerie. Marinette fit attention de ne pas glissé sur la neige encore fraîche, peu habituée à marcher avec des chaussures à talons, même très petit. Heureusement, le trajet se passa sans anicroches, pour une fois. Ils montèrent en classe, là où tout le monde les attendait. À peine avaient-ils déposé un pied derrière la porte qu'ils furent acclamés comme des champions olympiques. Ils posèrent toutes les boites avant de faire tout tomber. Puis, ils retournèrent à leurs places pour enlever leur manteau et poser leurs sacs. Tous bavardaient avec entrain, excités par cet échange et le début des vacances qui était tout proche maintenant!

Nino faisait jouer des musiques de Noel dans son enceinte, qu'il commandait à partir de son téléphone. Chloé, de son côté, s'occupait de placer les boissons bien en évidence sur le bureau de leur professeure. Alix et Kim se lançait des défis tous plus enfantins les uns que les autres, tel que « Je te parie que tu n'arriveras pas à manger plus de 5 pains aux chocolats en une minute ». Max calculait la probabilité que son ami finisse malade après avoir relevé ce pari. Alya, qui avait déposé en vitesse ses affaires, venait de sortir son téléphone et mitraillait tout le monde pour alimenter le groupe Facebook de la classe. Les autres formaient un grand cercle et échangeait sur tout et rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur prof entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle leur demande de se tourner vers elle puis elle les salua :

-Bonjour tout le monde. Je vois que vous avez l'air tout très heureux de faire cet échange. Je suis très contente qu'il vous plaise. Vous êtes la première classe à avoir embarquer dans ce projet qui vous demandait du temps et un peu d'argent. Je suis fière de vous. Maintenant, nous allons passer au moment que vous attendez surement tous : l'échange de cadeaux.

* * *

 _Et voilà, un autre chapitre de fini. Il m'a prit un peu plus de temps mais celui que je redoute le plus, c'est le prochain avec l'échange et tout ce qui va avec, ça a été trèèèès long x). Et sinon, oui c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic, plus q'un chapitre! :( Grosse tristesse mais comme je l,avais dit, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac (ou plutôt plus d'une idée dans mon cerveau!) En tout cas, j,espère que ça vous as plus! Hésitez pas poster un review, peu importe sa nature!_

 _Moi je vous dis quoi? Oui c'est ça: À plus dans le bus!_

 _Miaou21_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou! Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Ça me rend triste mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi! Ce n'est pas comme si j'arrêtais d'écrire pour toujours, bien au contraire. Mais voilà, c'est la première fic que je finis, ça doit être normal. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, comme les autres. On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

Un brouhaha sans nom suivi les mots « échange de cadeaux ». Tout le monde s'emballait et courrait à son bureau pour se pencher et saisir leur sac. L'euphorie était maitresse des lieux. Au milieu de tout cette joie, une personne paniquait. Marinette. Elle était pétrifiée, droite comme un I devant son bureau. Sous la pression, alors que personne ne la regardait, elle s'éclipsa de la pièce et courut, son sac dans les mains, dans les toilettes des filles. Après avoir fermer la porte, elle baissa la cuvette, s'assit et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Marinette… commença Tikki.

-Je sais, Tikki. Je suis nulle.

-Mais non! Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie?

-J'ai peur qu'il n'aime pas mon cadeau ou pire, qu'il s'en moque.

-Mais tu connais Adrien, il ne réagira jamais comme ça. En plus, tu as mis du temps et beaucoup d'amour dans tes habits. Il ne peut qu'aimer. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas.

-… tu as peut-être raison.

-Alors, hop, tu te lèves, tu souries et tu vas gentiment donner ce sac à Adrien.

-Très bien. Allons-y!

Elle se lève, un petit peu plus confiant, grâce aux encouragements de son kwami. Et d'un autre côté, l'adolescente a hâte de savoir ce qu'on va lui offrir. Alors elle se lave les mains et se rafraichit le visage, prête à donner ses présents.

En classe, c'est le chaos. Chacun interpelle son binôme, tandis qu'ils se font eux aussi appeler de tous les côtés. Bref, un joyeux cafouillage. Un seul adolescent reste fixe, personne ne l'appelle et lui ne peut aller vers personne. Adrien. Il reste témoin de la scène, Marinette ayant soudainement disparu. Ne cherchant pas à se faire remarquer, il attendit patiemment qu'on vienne le chercher pour lui donner un présent. En attendant, il peut observer tout ces camarades et savoir ce que chacun obtient. Alya se dirige vers le bureau de Chloé, lui marmonne un « Joyeuses Fêtes! » et lui tend un sac doré et blanc. Chloé le regarde, un peu dédaigneuse avant de le saisir du bout des doigts. Elle l'ouvre et un sourire apparait sur son visage.

-De nouvelles lunettes de soleil? Mer- je veux dire, c'est pas si mal. Ça peut faire l'affaire.

Alya roula les yeux au ciel et soupira légèrement. Adrien tourna la tête et aperçut Ivan donner à Rose un disque de son groupe préféré. La jeune fille la remercia d'un grand sourire, qui traduisait son bonheur. Elle fila ensuite vers Nathaniel et lui tendit un sac orange. L'intéressé l'ouvrit et en sortit un tout nouveau carnet à dessins de qualité supérieur.

-Wow, c'est la meilleure marque de carnet à croquis de tout Paris! Merci beaucoup Rose!

Il posa précieusement le carnet sur sa table et s'avança vers Sabrina, une boîte blanche à rayures turquoise dans les mains.

-Tiens, bonne fêtes Sabrina! Dit Nathaniel en rougissant, comme à son habitude.

Elle prit l'emballage, le regarda curieusement et l'ouvrit doucement. À l'intérieur se trouvait un béret bleu marine avec un nœud blanc. L'étudiante en avait parler récemment lors d'une pause entre deux cours.

-Merci Nathaniel, c'est gentil de t'en être rappeler.

-Mais de rien.

Sabrina le mit sur sa tête, se prit en photo pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air puis partit en direction Nino. Elle lui tendit un sac bleu et noir. Il en sortit un nouveau casque vert flash, pour remplacer le sien qui devenait vieux et usé.

-Cool, merci ma pote!

Il s'avança et lui fit une accolade chaleureuse, qui fit sourire Adrien. Nino le mit autour de son cou et en faisant des mouvements de hip-hop s'approcha d'Alix. Il lui tendit un emballage vert et rose, ses couleurs fétiches. Après l'avoir frappé amicalement sur l'épaule, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une toute nouvelle casquette noire et verte, avec des motifs accordés à son tee-shirt qu'elle mettait pour faire des rollers.

-Super, il m'en fallait une justement. Merci Nino!

Il lui ébouriffa le dessus de ses cheveux en lui faisant un cli d'œil, ce qui la fit enrager. Elle détestait quand on lui touchait ses cheveux. Après une langue tirée en direction de son ami, elle interrompit Alya qui faisait encore mille et une photos de ses amis. Elle lui tendit un tout petit sac, aux couleurs de Ladybug. La blogueuse en sortit une nouvelle coque de téléphone aux couleurs de sa super-héroïne préférée.

-Super, elle est vraiment mieux que mon ancienne protection. Merci Alix. Reste là, on va faire une photo!

Elle répliqua un grognement avant de sourire pour la photo. Adrien se tourna vers Chloé, qui tenait dans ses mains un cadeau plat, emballé de papier noir et argent. Elle le donna à Yvan, qui l'ouvrit directement. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle paire d'écouteurs blancs. L'adolescent avait en effet fait mention qu'il avait perdu les siens, quelques jours auparavant.

-Merci Chloé! Je vais enfin pouvoir réécouter de la musique sans déranger les autres.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne voyais pas quoi te donner d'autre.

Yvan fit abstraction de ces propos qui étaient bien fidèles à Chloé. Plus le temps passait, plus Adrien comprenait que c'était Marinette qui l'avait pioché. Drôle de hasard. Le jeune mannequin se leva, s'approcha de la table avec les boissons et se servit un verre de jus multifruit. Il le vida d'un trait avant de se retourner pour assister à la fin de l'échange des cadeaux. Kim, qui avait pour l'instant seulement relever les défis plus puérils les uns que les autres d'Alix, s'arrêta le temps de donner son présent à Juleka. Il lui tendit un sachet d'une marque de beauté. L'adolescente en sortit un boitier qui, quand on l'ouvrait, laissait apparaitre un petit miroir ainsi que de la poudre pour le visage.

-Merci Kim, marmonna Juleka, de sorte que seulement l'intéressé puisse entendre.

Elle s'approcha de son sac, déposa le boitier dans la poche avant et en sortit un cabas noir et vert, qu'elle tendit à Max. Il plongea la main dedans et en extirpa un tee-shirt à l'effigie de son jeux vidéo préféré : celui dont il avait fait la compétition avec son amie Marinette. Le vêtement représentait le méca de forme triangulaire, personnage privilégié par le jeune gamer.

-Woah, merci Juleka. Techniquement, il y avait 1% de chance que…

-Laisse tomber les maths mon pote, l'interrompit Kim. C'est Noël!

-Alors, Kim, laisse moi te contredire. Noel est dans exactement…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, arrêté par le regard noir de son ami. Comprenant qu'il devenait un peu lourd avec toutes ces statistiques, il prit la décision de donner son cadeau maintenant à Mylène. Il lui présenta une petite pochette aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Elle la prit et l'ouvra. Elle tomba sur trois nouveaux badges, qu'elle accrocha tout de suite sur sa veste.

-Merci beaucoup Max, ma collection s'agrandit a vu d'œil!

Enfin, le dernier cadeau allait être échangé Du moins, dans la majeure partie de la classe. Adrien, lui, commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Marinette ne revenait toujours pas et il se demandait si elle ne s'était pas faite mal, quelque part dans l'enceinte du collège. Un cri vint troubler ses pensées. Kim le sportif venait de recevoir une montre qui pouvait compter ses pas, mesurer son rythme cardiaque et bien d'autres fonctionnalités. Il exultait eu sautait dans toute la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant Mylène, la prit dans ses bras et la fit décoller du sol.

-Merci Mylène !

-De rien, fit-elle, mais tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait. J'étouffe!

Il la relâcha et s'excusa. Après avoir fait une virée auprès des tables avec les pâtisseries et les boissons, tous les élèves firent un cercle pour placoter. Plusieurs se vantaient de leurs cadeaux, surtout Chloé qui affirmait qu'elle comptait acheter les mêmes lunettes pour sn anniversaire. Indirectement, elle remerciait Alya. C'était sa façon à elle se dire « Merci ». D'autres, comme Alix et Kim, échangeait sur des performances sportives, avant de relancer leurs défis d'enfants. Adrien observait ce spectacle, accoudé à la table des boissons.

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit tout doucement, personne ne l'avait remarqué excepté Adrien. Il se tourna vers celle-ci et une silhouette apparut. Il la reconnut directement, avec ses bottes et cette jupe rouge canne de Noel : Marinette. Enfin, elle était revenue! Adrien ne pouvait cacher sa joie, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il marcha en direction de son ami et lança un « Joyeux Noel Marinette! » tout en lui tendant son grand sac. Marinette était très surprise : une fois de plus le hasard avait bien fait les choses, c'était Adrien qui l'avait pioché. Dans sa tête, elle flottait sur un beau nuage rose barbe à papa. Dans la réalité, elle était juste rouge bordeaux, bien trop intimidée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit celui qui faisait battre son cœur qui lui donne un cadeau. Cela la rendait encore plus nerveuse que tout à l'heure dans les toilettes. Mais cette fois, hors de question de s'enfuir : elle allait accepter ce cadeau en souriant naturellement puis offrir les siens en parlant comme tout être humain normalement constitué. Oui, elle pouvait et surtout allait la faire! Mais, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, son naturel revient toujours, comme pour lui signaler « Non non non ma belle, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. Maintenant, bafouille et rougis, comme d'habitude! » L'adolescente obéit donc à ce petit monstre intérieur lança un « Merci Adrichien, pardon Adrien! ». Elle se tapa le front et une fois son cadeau déposé sur le bureau de son ami Nino, elle prit les poignées du sac. Elle jeta un œil dedans. Deux cadeaux, emballés individuellement.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait faire un seul cadeau, dit Marinette avant de penser qu'elle aussi, avait fait deux présents.

-Il y en a un qui me tenait particulièrement à faire, c'est celui qui est sur le premier. Ouvre-le en dernier s'il te plait.

-Si tu veux.

Elle prit donc le paquet le plus bas. Il avait une forme rectangulaire. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Elle enleva le nœud rose et déchira le papier blanc à pois roses. Une boite marron clair apparut alors. À priori rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Elle l'ouvrit et se sentit au paradis. Il s'agissait d'un kit de couture, neuf, signé Gabriel Agreste.

-Non! Je dois rêver, c'est impossible.

-Non tu ne rêves pas, souligna son ami en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mais je ne peux pas accepter, ça coûte beaucoup plus cher que le montant demandé par la prof.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Marinette, il s'agit d'un prototype de mon père. Il ne l'a jamais commercialisé et depuis, il ne s'en sert jamais. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

-Évidemment que je l'adore mais c'est quand même beaucoup trop prestigieux pour un simple échange entre collégiens.

-Tututu, pas d'excuse, je veux que tu le gardes. En signe de notre… amitié, hésita-t-il sur son dernier mot. Tu ne veux pas me faire de peine, hein? reprit-il en se penchant dangereusement vers elle.

Elle recula, à la limite de basculer et tomber en arrière. D'une main, elle le repoussa, se redressa et soupira :

-Non, bien sur que non. Soit, je le garde mais j'ai une dette envers toi.

-Pardon?

-Que tu le veuilles ou non! ajouta Marinette en lui faisant une pichenette sous le nez.

Adrien rougit, ce qui fit rougir Marinette. Attendez, elle venait de faire quoi là? Depuis quand elle se permettait des gestes comme ça. Dans sa tête, elle hurlait un grand « What the f… On peut m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Il faut toujours que je m'embourbe dans des situations impossibles, mais c'est dingue. Maintenant, je viens de passer pour une folle aux yeux d'Adrien. Mais pourquoi? ». Pour cacher son gène grandissant, elle plongea la tête dans le sac et saisit le deuxième cadeau. À la texture sous le papier, elle pouvait deviner une boite en plastique. Étrange. Après les papiers arrachés, il s'agissait effectivement d'un contenant en plastique.

-Héhé, rit jaune Marinette, merci Adrien.

-Il faut l'ouvrir.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Oh!

Des macarons, identiques à ceux que son père avait préparé lors de sa visite, était disposés dans le plat. Elle en saisit un, le huma et croqua dedans.

-Ce n'est surement pas parfait, après tout c'est la première fois que j'en fais mais…

-C'est excellent! Même papa n'en fait pas d'aussi bon!

-Tu te moques de moi ou…

-Non Adririen, heu Adrien! C'est les meilleurs macarons que j'ai jamais mangés! Tu es très doué tu sais!

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un grand sourire. Adrien se sentir fier, très fier. Son amie pâtissière, qui avait donc beaucoup plus de talent et de connaissances sur le sujet, venait de lui affirmer qu'il était doué pour cuisiner. Adrien se sentait bien. Très bien. Sur un nuage, aussi léger que de la crème fouettée. Un appel vint dissiper ce nuage cotonneux. Son amie agitait une main devant ses yeux.

-Ça va? Tu semblais ailleurs.

-Oui excuse-moi.

-Tiens! C'est pour toi, reprit-elle en se cachant derrière le grand sac bleu royal et blanc. Bonnes Fêtes Adrien!

Ouf! Cette fois, elle avait bien prononcé son prénom. Il le saisit et baissa les yeux sur l'intérieur du contenant. Là aussi, il y vit deux emballages bien distincts.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait faire un seul cadeau, se moqua gentiment Adrien.

-Oui mais bon, moi comparé à toi, ce sont vraiment de petites choses.

-Laisse moi en juger. Il y a un ordre pour les déballer ou non?

-Non, prend celui que tu veux pour commencer.

Il décida de prendre celui qui avait un nœud noir. L'autre, le nœud vert, serait pour après. Une fois le papier enlevé, il y découvrit un tee-shirt blanc bien plié. Rien d'extraordinaire. Cependant, une fois déplié, l'adolescent vit un piano, brodé en noir et blanc, ainsi que le prénom « Marinette » lui, cousu en doré à l'intérieur du tee-shirt.

-Non. Ne me dis pas que tu as fabriqué ce vêtement de toute pièces.

-Hé bien si, rit la styliste. Pourquoi?

-Mais je ne peux pas accepter. Tu as du prendre tellement de temps. C'est toi qui as fait le tee-shirt et en plus tu as décidé d'y ajouter un petit piano.

-Adrien, si j'ai accepté ta boite de couture, tu vas accepter mes cadeaux. Et puis, ça n'a pas demandé tant de temps. J'ai l'habitude.

-C'est beaucoup trop bien fait. Tu es tellement douée Marinette. Tu es… incroyable!

Marinette, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un si beau compliment, sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues. Elle porta ses mains dessus pour cacher leur couleur bien foncée.

-C'est toi qui es trop gentil Adrien. Tu m'as fait le plus beau des carreaux, non cadeaux.

-Mais de rien Marinette.

Ils se sourirent. Plus rien de comptaient pour eux. Après un moment, Adrien se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas déballé l'autre cadeau.

-Je crois que j'en ai oublié un!

-Oh oui c'est vrai, vas-y!

Il déchira le papier et tomba sur une écharpe beige, très clair. Il la retourna et tomba sur le symbole de son école d'escrime, lui aussi cousu comme le piano. Et bien évidemment se trouvait le nom de sa styliste préférée : Marinette, encore une fois, écrit et brodé en doré. Il l'enfila immédiatement et posa devant son amie.

-Alors, comment ça me va?

-Très bien, comme d'habitude.

-En même temps, j'ai une très bonne couturière avec moi, fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« Il est tellement parfait » songeait Marinette

« Elle est tellement une bonne amie » pensait Adrien de son côté.

Un flash vint troubler leur moment. Un flash de téléphone. Puis la voix d'Alya se fit entendre :

-Nino! Si tu voulais les prendre en photo pourquoi tu n'as pas enlevé le flash, comme moi?

-Attendez, fit Marinette, vous nous espionnez depuis quand?

-Depuis que tu es entrée en classe, répondit toute la classe, exceptée Chloé.

-Mais…

-Au fait, dit Alix, ils sont super bons vos gâteaux!

-Merci mais…

-Moi j'ai préféré les biscuits amandes chocolat et vous? Demanda Rose.

Il s'ensuivit un grand débat pour déterminer quel plat apporté était le meilleur. Cette discussion avait pour but de ne pas répondre aux questions de Marinette, qui n'allait certainement pas apprécier les réponses.

Peu de temps après, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours et le début des vacances retentit. Tout le monde se leva précipitamment, prit ses affaires, salua leur professeure et sortit. Une fois les portes du collège passées, chacun partit dans une direction différente. Alya attendit Marinette près du passage piéton. Celle-ci trainait un peu, à cause de ces cadeaux à ranger de manière à ne rien casser. Une fois dehors, l'adolescente se tourna vers Adrien, qui semblait très concentré par la lecture d'une carte de vœux. Celle de Marinette. Il se tourna vers elle, l'enlaça et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Joyeux Noel à toi aussi Marinette. » Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, sous la neige qui tombait du ciel.

* * *

 _Voilà, vous êtes arrivés au bout, félicitez vous et prenez un cookie amande chocolat ;) Non en vrai, merci à tout ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça m'a vraiment motivé. J'ai adoré écrire cette fic et c'est l'une des premières à trouvé une fin. J'espère que la description de l'échange vous as plu et que vous 'avez pas trouvé ça trop long. Je voulais pas juste faire une phrase pour tout résumer, ça aurait été un peu nul pour vous. J'ai tenté, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis!_

 _Comme d'habitude, laissez un review sur ce chapitre ou pour commenter l,histoire en général (ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez moins aimé, pourquoi, etc.) Bref, lâchez vous! Je vous répondrais avec plaisir!_

 _On se dit à plus dans le bus! J'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour une autre fanfic, qui sera dans la continuité de celle-ci!_

 _Miaou21 (et merci encore!)_


End file.
